


Yin to Yang

by DovahCourts



Series: SPN Kinjabang AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Angels wore Dragon masks and fuzzy cloaks.Demons wore Pheonix masks and scaly cloaks.Kingdoms at war.A kidnapped Angel Prince and a Demon who was his captor.True love at most? Yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

The woman with the purple Pheonix mask ran as fast as she could whilst holding the magpie-colored Dragon-masked prince slumped on her shoulder. Who is unconscious at the moment.

She met up with the man in the red Pheonix mask, "Crowley!! I got him! I got the prince!" she called out to him. "Great job, Meg! That oughta teach the Angels not to mess with us."

"What should I do with him?"

"Eh, throw him in the dungeon until we figure out what to do with him."

"Yes sir." and right along she walked into the fiery depths of the dungeons. Opening a cell door and placing the prince against the wall. She stared at him for a moment. Tempted to lift the mask from his face... just one look- "Knight Meg!" a voice called out.

Meg turned her head to Hell's Knight, "Yes, Sir Dean?" she answered, "The King wants to see you."

"What does the Boy King want now?" she asked as her legs lifted her body to stand up. "It's about the prince." Dean said, kicking the cage door open further. "Alright then." she spoke out while she lifted one leg to take a step forward. Eventually walking out.

++++

Meg bowed her head with one knee down and the blade of her sword on the floor. "What is it you want, M'Lord?" she asked whilst keeping her head bowed down.

"The Angels are... having problems about the young Prince being kidnapped after their last ambush on the Demon caravan. Like they didn't know there would be consequences." he spoke out as he laid on his throne, one foot on the armrest, and his arm resting on the armrest. "Y'know... it's funny how Chuck is worried--"

"Well, he shouldn't have ambushed our trading caravans!" one of the Demons yelled out angrily, cutting off Sam's sentence. The Boy King brought out a hand to hush the Demon, and the King continued. "Chuck has been neglecting his children, absentee father. I'm almost surprised he noticed."

"Well, Prince Castiel is the next heir to the throne," Meg blurted out, not daring to face the Boy King with the ebony Pheonix mask. The bones decorating it made Meg nervous at one point.

So she doesn't look him in the eye.

"Ah, how could I forget?" Sam said as he smiled. Frowning when one of the messengers showed up, "M'Lord. The Angel kingdom has... asked for them to bring back the prince. In return for... his hand in marriage."

"An arranged marriage?"

"Yes sir... one of your Knights."

“Is that so?” 

++++

Castiel stirred, he pressed a hand against the cobblestone and looked around.

“Dear Dad. I’ve been kidnapped.” he spoke out, rubbing the side of his head.

Wait.

“Where’s my mask!?”

****

Meg approached the unconscious man, reaching out a hand to his mask.

Upon lifting it, she was met with messy dark-brown hair. He looks familiar.

****

“Looking for this?” Meg asked, holding up the iridiscent mask.

“My mask!” Castiel spoke out “Hand it back!”

“I’m afraid not, your fathers setting up an arranged marriage.”

“Jesus fuck, that’s just like him! I can’t believe I’m gonna end up like my sister, Anna!”

“I’m guessing your Dad’s more of a... cowardly type?”

“Guess so!”

Meg smiled a bit and set the mask down, “On the bright side, your Dad’s bailing ya out.”

“With an arranged marriage, just shows him how much he actually  _cares_ about me.”

“You have a lot of rage towards God.”

”Rightful rage is what I call it.”

“Seems to be so, Clarence,”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t want to do this.” Castiel stated as he stared out of his cell door. 

“I feel ya. Arranged Marriages are quite stressfull, ‘specially when the person you’re marrying doesn’t love you.” Meg said as she  pressed her back against the cobblestone wall near the cell door.

“I don’t even know  _who_ I’m marrying. All I know is that I’m marrying some ‘valient’ knight!” said the prince as he threw his arms up, making a gesture as his arms stuck out of the cell. Meg looked at him for a bit.

“Don’t like Knights much, do you?”

“I’m a bit iffy with them. They think that some ‘damsel in distress’ would just fall in love with their bruteness!”

“I felt the same way when I became a Knight.”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re my favorite.”

“Aww, thanks Clarence.”

“Why aren’t you in the training room fighting for my hand in marriage? I’d much rather marry you than a brute.”

**_‘I’d much rather marry you than a brute.’ why does that sound familiar? Do I know him?_ **

“Apparentally, Knights in the squire rank aren’t allowed to fight for that mind of stuff.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah, sucks ass. I felt really bad for kidnapping you, and hitting you in the head with the goblet. Speaking of which. Is your head alright?”

“Yeah,”

“Jessica and her sister will heal the bruise for you if it starts to hurt.” said the Demon as she rose up from her place and stretched out her back.

“Good to know. Hey, when can I have my mask back?”

“Later. Atleast until the ‘Rightous’ Knights are done with their training.”

Castiel scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Rightious Knights my ass. They don’t even care. Bet they’re in it for the cash.”

“Well... that is true.”

“Damn it!”

++++

 Sam watched as the Knights brought their swords down onto the dummies. Chuck should be here any moment to decide.

In fact, here comes the gold-masked man now!

"Lord Sam, I beloeve you have my–– my son.” the man said.

"Yes if course, God! The colosseum is all set up! You may choose a strong, and valiant knight to give your mo- son’s hand in marriage!”

 “Thank you, Lord Sam.”

––––

Castiel and Meg heard everything, “I say we break out of this joint.” said the Prince as he attempted to lockpick the lock.

“As long as I get to be with you, I don’t mind, Clarence.” Meg spoke out as she wipped out the ring of keys.

"How long have you been holding those?”

"Snatched them a couple of minutes ago.” replied Meg as she shoved the key into the keyhole and turned it. Thus, opening the cell door.

She had ran into a room and grabbed Castiel’s mask. Then, rank back to him.

"My mask!” Castiel whispered out with a smile.

––––

Chuck watched as the Knights fought the beasts that resided  within the colosseum. One by one.

Until he decided, “Alastair. That's the one."

“Seems like a great choice, God. Now why don't we go see your son. He should be in the dungeon."

"You kept my son in a dungeon!?"

"No need to worry, I made sure my guards kept your son in good condition."

\----

"Aw shit," Meg cursed out quietly, she grabbed Castiel by the hand and ran to the nearest room. "They're getting close." Castiel turned his head at that, the mask blocking his eyes, but they should be making a worried expression.

Footsteps got louder, and louder. Multiple footsteps. Castiel stood still as a stone until Meg tugged his arm. "Can you handle sewage water?"

Castiel smiled, "Of course, how do you think I ended up where you kidnapped me?"

++++

"Where is my son?!" Chuck yelled out, Sam was enraged. The keys were on the floor, "We got a mole somewhere. Guards! Find the Demon who freed the prince!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

\----

The sewage water dripped from the ceiling. The two crawled their way through, going past mice and rats. "I think we are almost ther-" Meg almost spoke out but a hand was clasped over her mouth. Castiel sushed her and pointed at the light were Dean was.

"One of you freed the prince," he said as he drew out his sword. "who ever did this. Step up immedietly,"

"Let's just keep going." Meg whispered, Castiel had nodded at that. So they kept crawling, for hours on end. Then, they were met with the familiar green leaves.

"We did it!" Meg shouted quietly as she pushed open the sewer entrance. Climbing out, then helping the prince out too. "We should set up camp. Far, far away from here."

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fast, but, freedom comes with a price.


End file.
